macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2002 Lineup
The 76th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 28, 2002) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Balloons: * Charlie Brown * Little Bill * Mr. Monopoly * Kermit the Frog (2nd Version) New Novelty Balloons: * Uncle Sam * Sesquicentennial Hot-Air Balloon New Floats: * Snoopy's Playground (Not Mentioned) * Teddy's Workshop by Build-a-Bear Workshop * Sesame Street (5th Version) * Kids' Candy Creation Lab by Hershey's * Carousel of Imagination by LEGO * Marion-Carole Showboat by Macy's * Barney's Playtime in the Park * A Christmas Carol by Tim Curry * Angelina Ballerina Balloons Character Balloons * Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (United Feature Syndicate) - 1st Time * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) - 2nd Time * Blue (Nickelodeon) (To Promote Joe's Welcome to Blue's Clues) - 4th and Last Time * Little Bill (Nickelodeon) (First African-American Character to Appear in the Parade) - 1st Time * Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) - 2nd Time * Jeeves (Ask Jeeves) - (Retired) 3rd Time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 3rd Time * Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) - 1st Time * Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon) (To Promote The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on VHS and DVD) - 2nd Time * Pikachu (The Pokémon Company) (To Promote Pokémon 4Ever) - 2nd Time * Wild Thing (HarperCollins Children's Books) (Comeback/Returns Since 1999, First Proper Flight) (To Celebrate Where the Wild Things Are's 40th Anniversary in 2003) - 3rd Time * Barney the Dinosaur (HIT Entertainment) (Retired) - 9th and Last Time * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) - 9th Time * Kermit the Frog (The Jim Henson Company) (Comeback/Returns Since 1991) (To Celebrate The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary, To Promote Kermit's Swamp Years and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Also the Holiday Ambassador) - 1st Time Novelty Balloons * Uncle Sam (Recreation of 1930s Uncle Sam Balloon) * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars * Pumpkins * ABC Balls (Sesame Workshop) * Chloe the Holiday Clown * Stars and Strips Balls * Macy's White Stars * Sesquicentennial Hot-Air Balloon Replica * Harold the Fireman * Macy's Baseball * Macy's Football * Happy Hippo * Ice Cream Cone * Charlie the Elf * Macy's Red Stars Falloons * M&M's Network (M&M's) - 5th Time * Green Dog - 3rd Time * Percy the Penguin - 2nd Time * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (Universal Orlando Resort) (Comeback Falloon/Returns Since 1997, Retired) (To Promote Macy's Holiday Parade in 2002) - 2nd and Last Time Floats * Tom Turkey * Snoopy's Playground (Not Mentioned) (United Feature Syndicate) * Build-a-Bear Workshop Teddy's Workshop * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) * Blue Haul's Paradise (Retired) * Blue's Clues (Nickelodeon) (To Promote Joe's Welcome to Blue's Clues) - 4th and Last Time * Hess Road to the Future - 3rd and Last Time * Hershey's Kids' Candy Creation Lab * Hulty Hoes Three Little Pigs * Bob the Builder (HIT Entertainment) (Wendy and Muck are added in the Parade) - 2nd Time * Westward Ho (Retired) * Maytag Mother Earth (Retired) * Doodlebug * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * LEGO's Carousel of Imagination - First Time * Planters' Nutmobile * Big Apple Circus Horse Wagon * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Marion-Carole Showboat * Reo Truck * The Statue of Liberty * Daily News Big Apple (The New York Daily News) * WWE Raw's 10th Anniversary * Animal Planet * Dinotopia (Hallmark Entertainment) (Retired) * Barney's Playtime in the Park (HIT Entertainment) * A Christmas Carol * Macy's Santaland Express * Angelina Ballerina (HIT Entertainment) (To Promote "Angelina Ballerina" on VHS and on PBS Kids) - 1st Time * Santa's Sleigh Hosts * Katie Couric * Matt Lauer * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * Hairspray * Oklahoma! * The Producers * Throughly Modern Millie * Movin' Out Performances * Ashanti * Lee Ann Womack * Josh Groban * Baha Men * Michael Feinstein * Mario * No Secrets * Natural * Play * The Radio City Rockettes * Jill Hennesey * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (To Promote It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) * F. Murray Abraham * Jamie-Lynn Singer * Vince McMahon * The Cast of Good Morning, Miami * Justin Guarini * Joe Lawrence * The Cast of American Dreams * Matt Gallant & Jeff Corwin * Patty Duke * Judy Kaye * Joe from Blue's Clues * Lisa Huber & Eric Martsolf * The Wiggles * New York City Ballet * Miss USA Shauntay Hinton * Santa Claus Performance Groups * America Sings Marching Bands * Prospect HS (IL) (2nd) *Miles College (AL) *Turpin HS (OH) *Kamiak HS (WA) *Cisco College (TX) (8th) *James F Byrnes HS (SC) (2nd) *Quantico Marine Band (VA) *Stone HS (MS) *NYPD Marching Band (NY) *Butler HS (PA) (2nd) *Salem HS (NH) (2nd) *Piscataway HS (NJ) *Highland HS (IN) *Lafayette HS (KY) (2nd) Category:Lineups